


Realization, Regret, Lost Chances

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood, Deadinnit, Dream regrets, Gen, Guilt, He Also Realizes He is a Bad Person, Hurt No Comfort, LMAO, Oops, Regret, Sad Ending, Suicide, SuicideInnit, also technoblade punches him, and also killing off tommy, but not a ghost, i like hurting my readers <3, only pain, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: Dream realizes he's manipulating a teenager, one whom used to be like his younger brother. He regrets so, but when he tries to fix it, he is too late.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	Realization, Regret, Lost Chances

**Author's Note:**

> tw//suicide + graphic description of dead body. 
> 
> sorry i only know how to hurt my readers ioewmewc
> 
> literally, me writing this: feels like i've done this before.

Anger fills Dream’s chest as he looks into the chests full of items; items that Tommy  _ hid  _ from him. Just as Tommy does, he disobeys and rebels. It is a game Dream is used to playing with the teenager, and despite the anger a sense of pride rises as well. It is such a  _ Tommy  _ thing to do, to not listen to his orders or his rule. Dream would not admit that the rebellion adds to the fun.

_ Dream forgets of days where it would be him and Tommy causing mischief, where he’d ruffle the teenager’s hair as an older brother would- as that was the position he filled. He only faintly remembers the betrayal and sorrow when Tommy’s real brothers did take his place, kicking him out as if he was only a replacement. _

It is with a vicious, victorious smile on his face that he calls Tommy’s name. Anger is clear in his tone, but his emotions are more  _ pleasant,  _ yet corrupted all the same.

Even more happily does Dream destroy the chests, explodes the place Tommy has lived in. It’s with  _ joy  _ that he removes anything leading to Tommy’s happiness.

_ Because he saw himself in Tommy. But Tommy betrayed him. So Tommy didn’t get to be happy either. _

But Tommy’s reaction is not at all what he expects. Tommy does not yell, nor scream and shout; the teen does not even argue. He simply… stares. 

The little light left in Tommy’s eyes has faded away. He doesn’t even bother stepping back from the explosion; Tommy simply  _ stands  _ there.

And Dream’s chest  _ aches  _ with an emotion he hasn’t felt in so long-  _ guilt. _

As he stares at Tommy’s  _ dead, dull,  _ **_lifeless_ ** _ eyes-  _ all he feels is guilt. Self-hatred and the pressuring  _ guilt  _ that weighs heavily on his mind to the point he cannot  _ escape it. _

Dream takes a step back, before slipping back into his usual act. And he tells Tommy he’ll be left alone for a week.

Tommy stares into his eyes and nods.

And Dream leaves, leaves to escape those eyes, that look- leaves to try and escape the guilt following his mind.

It does not leave, and Dream is left to self-destruction.

Dream disgusts  _ himself.  _ He manipulated a  _ teenager,  _ took a  _ child  _ away from his home and family. As tears well in his eyes, he wants to ask himself why he did it.

He looks at the server, thinks of all the conflicts happening right now and all the ones of the past, and how he could have  _ stopped  _ them. How that was his  _ job,  _ as the ‘ruler’ of this land. Instead, he let his emotions take over him.

He always told those he set in power to remain impartial.

He was a  _ hypocrite. _

To what right did he have, to tell others to stay unbiased and unaffected by their own morals, ideals, and emotions- when even he couldn’t do so?   
  
It’s with a dry chuckle that Dream thinks that is simply how humans are.

Expecting more out of others than out of themselves.

Dream can only feel guilt and remorse.

He cannot change what he’s done. No matter how desperately he wishes he could, there is no way for him to return to back when he was the  _ good  _ in this world, and not the  _ evil. _

He has corrupted a child. All he can do is try to  _ fix  _ it.

_ But no matter how much you try to remove the darkness with light, the more the darkness remains. _

\--

When he returns, there is no mended tent. No logs have been replaced; no bell attached to the ‘prime log’ is seen. All that is there is the remnants of the explosions  _ he  _ had set off. A sick feeling rises in his chest, worry filling his mind. No  _ Tommy  _ is in sight.

_ He wouldn’t, _ Dream tells himself. He knows of what he is convincing himself of but.. Is he even correct?   
  
For a moment, he lets himself look around and he believes Tommy simply ran away. That the light in Tommy’s eyes, the flame that grew so strong in Tommy’s chest was reignited. That Tommy had once again rebelled, he ran off to gain materials to fight him.

But Dream is the one who  _ ‘created’  _ this world where people gather, he is the  _ ‘admin’ _ . And he can  _ tell,  _ can  _ feel it- _

Tommy is gone.

Yet it is still with horror that Dream finds him.

He seems so small. His back is against the Christmas tree, and his clothes are still tattered. There is dirt on his cheeks, but a clean line shows the track of tears. Tommy’s eyes are dull but truly are without life- wide open. He looks like a statue.

But worst of all is the dried blood on his blaringly white shirt. A stone dagger’s handle, messily formed, is sticking out of his chest.

And Tommy’s hands are loose around the handle, his grip surely lost after he stabbed it right through his own abdomen.

The pure hatred Dream feels for himself is so  _ strong  _ it feels like his mind is yelling at him. And it is. It yells at him for being a  _ failure,  _ for  _ ruining  _ such great potential.

Dream does not cry. He is so wrapped up in his own self-hatred he doesn’t even hear the sound of boots walking on grass, of the heavy drop of some item.

But he  _ does  _ notice the hand that has grabbed onto his hoodie back, dragging him away from the  _ corpse. _

Blood red eyes filled with promises of death and destruction. Long pink hair said to have been white, dyed with the blood of his enemies- and smooth from combing it with his enemies’ bones. Tan skin from a year of farm work, but tanner than before from his time in the snow. A different outfit from the usual ‘royalty’ look.

And hatred in Technoblade’s eyes.

_ “What did you do? _ ” Techno asks, danger clear in his tone. There are only two morals the blood god is known for sticking to; more widely known his place on anarchy- and less recognized, his loyalty to his family and close ones.

This is a dangerous position to be in, whispers Dream’s calculating brain to him; but he could care less. Whatever Technoblade does to him, he deserves.

Dream took away his last brother.

Still, he answers the question, “All the things I shouldn’t have done, all of which led to this. But if you want to know, I did not kill him.”   
  
Dream is still ashamed, but Technoblade’s eyes gain a glint in them that Dream does not like.

Pain, lined with anger fills Technoblade’s voice, as his emotions tend to do even if people only hear the monotone,”Oh? Of course you wouldn’t kill him, you sick bastard. But you might as well have been the one to  _ stab him.” _ __  
__  
The next thing Dream feels is pain on his face, most likely from a punch thrown by Technoblade which he did not even dare to dodge. Technoblade was right, though.

Dream might as well had been the one who stuck the sword through Tommy’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! i love kudos and comments so dearly. i hope you all felt painnnnnnnn /lh
> 
> :)) im supposed to be sleeping but instead i wrote this which took a bit more than an hour. my hand hurts rip


End file.
